The Project Gemini Series: Project Titan Arc
by M.N. Arias
Summary: This story is about a Quarian boy who was born into Cerbeus labs and the main subject of Project Titan, he will become stronger than they can imagin but will have no wishes to escape his home. Most likely going to be OC only, slight references to TIM but no actual contact outside of the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan-fiction fans it is Arias here under a new name Hunter, I'm starting a new fic series called Project Gemini, it isn't a self insert, and will not join Shepard. This is the Titan arc. And this is a realitively short chapter, I don't plan on doing much more than this I will make short chapters with frequent updates.**

* * *

**March 21, 2166 Titan facility.**

On a small outpost in a remote region of an uninhabitable world a young quarian was going through child birth, "Aarrgh!" She screams as the human doctors tell her to breath, "It's so painful!" She screams.

"Almost there," they tell the young woman, as a cry comes out through the lab, "Get the bubble!" He yells and a few more lab assistants come with a sterilized space and quickly put the baby inside of it.

"My young Rajesh," she says as she starts feeling weaker.

"Her vitals are dropping!" A woman cries out.

"There is nothing we can do for her," the head doctor says, "we can only let her die peacefully."

The new mother takes off her mask, "Thank you so much doctors," she says her voice no longer augmented by the suit, "Take care of my chi…" she gets out before she succumbs to the infections and her vitals become non-existent.

"Rest in peace," the doctor says, "Keelah se'lai." He says remembering the phrase she used whenever she was thankful for something.

The doctor looked at the small quarian baby, "Rajesh'Salim, I will take care of you as best as I can," he says.

Rajesh continues to cry inside of his bubble, "Sir shall we get him into a room?" They ask.

"Yes please do," he tells them, "I will see to it that The Illusive man knows that the project is ready to commence."

"Yes sir," The assistant takes the bubble out while another one leaves the room to go towards the comm room.

* * *

"Sir Doctor Karuzama has announced that Project Titan is ready to start," the assistant says.

"Good," TIM says as he takes a drag of his Cigar, "Inform me on all progress," he takes a drink of his brandy his ocular implants spinning as he watches the assistant.

"Yes sir," the assistant says as TIM cuts the comm.

* * *

The assistant that brought Rajesh to his room smiled, "Hello Rajesh," she says, "I'm going to help take care of you," she tells him regretting the fact that she couldn't hold him.

Rajesh coos in the bubble as he holds his feet, "You are so adorable," she tells him, "My name is Sami, nice to meet you."

she rubs the bubble until doctor Karuzama walks in, "How is he?" He asks a twinge of worry in his old voice.

"He is doing just fine doctor," Sami says, "he has a small fever but that was expected, and will probably clear up in the near future."

"Thank you Sami," the doctor says as he puts a hand on her shoulder, "I know you will be kind to him."

"I'll do my best Doctor," Sami says smiling.

* * *

**So this was my first chapter of the Titan arc I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Hunter out.**


	2. Happy birthday

**Hello again Hunter here with another chapter to the Project Titan Arc, There will be a lot of time skipping until we get to the actual testing of project titan.**

**Three years after birth.**

"Happy birthday Rajesh," Sami says as she brings a dextro cake into the sterilized area made for Rajesh.

Rajesh smiles as Sami cuts the cake, "Thank you," he says, "I can't thank you enough for this."

Sami smiles as Rajesh picks up a knife and cuts the Cake so that he can eat some, "It's the least I could do for your birthday," she says.

"How is our little Rajesh?" Dr. Bennings asks as he steps in from decontamination

"He's fine Father," Sami says as she hugs him, "perfectly health today."

"That is good," the doctor says as he hugs her back, "you've grown so much," he comments as he releases the hug and turns to Rajesh, "and you as well," he says.

"Thank you grandfather," Rajesh says as he finishes his slice of cake.

"So much like your mother," he says.

"How did I get here?" Rajesh asks his grandfather, it was the first time he ha ever asked anything like that, occasionally he would inquire about her, but it was all vague details about where she was from or why he and she were different from them.

"She was a beautiful, and talented mind," The doctor tells him smiling, "we met her on what is called a Pilgrimage, a tradition for the Quarian people," he says, "when we found her she was already pregnant with you, and needed medical assistance," he looks down, "we promised to help her in exchange for her helping us."

"What was the thing you needed help with?" Rajesh asks,

"Are you sure that we should tell him father?" Sami asked the doctor.

"Tell me what?" Rajesh asks his golden eyes sparkling.

"He will be in the project next year," He says regretfully, "we he has to become prepared before that happens."

"What project?" Rajesh asks as he stands up and walks over to them.

Sami runs her hand through Rajesh's silver hair and says, "Your mother and you were supposed to go through an experiment to give both of you biotics, but since your mother died in child-birth, we had to put it on hold until you became old enough to safely go through the experiment."

Rajesh looked thoughtful, "All right," he tells them to their surprise, "you'll protect me, I know it."

"I will," Sami says as she kneels down and hugs Rajesh, "I promised Sali, that I would protect you."

"We both did," the doctor says as he puts his hand on Sami's shoulder.

"Thank you," Rajesh says as he hugs Sami back, "I will never forget your kindness."

"We should be thanking you," the doctor says as he brings something out of his pocket, "this is a present for you," he says.

Rajesh let's go of Sami and takes the package and opens it revealing a necklace, "What is it?" Rajesh asks as he holds it up.

"That necklace belonged to your mother," Sami says, "She told us about it when she was a few days away from giving birth."

"Yes," the doctor says, "your mother told us that she wanted to give you this on your third birthday," he looks down, "sadly she never got the chance."

Rajesh nods, "Thank you both," he says, "I will always cherish it." he puts the necklace around his neck and is glows a beautiful golden color, matching his eyes.

"Your welcome little Raji," Sami says as she looks at the time, "it's time for you to go to bed now," she says as she kisses him on the forehead.

"All right," Rajesh says as he yawns, "I will see you in the morning," he walks over to his bed and lays down, "good night," he says as he covers up and closes his eyes.

"Good night Raji," Sami says as she walks into the decontamination chamber, and then walks out.

"Good night young one," he says as he follows her out.

* * *

**All right another chapter done with, I hoped you liked this happy chapter, cause next one will reveal the darker side of Cerberus' staff.**

**Hunter out.**


	3. The Norants

Dr. Norant was watching subject 1 through the observation window, "They treat that thing as if it were human," he sneers, then looks at his wife.

"It is disturbing," Kaliha says as she looks at her husband.

Whenever the doctor looks into the emerald eyes of his wife, he always calms down, and her olive skin that made her look absolutely gorgeous in his, and many other's eyes, "At least I know you will side with me," Carson says as he kisses his wife.

Kaliha kisses Carson back and then looks back at the alien in the observation room, "Soon he will be old enough, and we can do whatever we want with him," she tells him.

Carson smiles sadistically, "Yes, we will," he says, "then when we are done we dispose of that filth."

Kaliha puts the data pad in her hand on the table, and looks at Carson once again, "But first we need full control of the project," she tells her husband, then turns her body to face him.

"Yes," Samuel agrees, then puts his hand on his chin in thought, "but how?" He asks running his fingers through his goatee. Carson knew what his wife would say, and to be honest he would agree.

"We kill the old man of course," Kaliha tells her husband, "and then you will have complete control of project Titan, and we will bring it to it's full potential," she says in a calm voice.

Carson smiles at the suggestion, "Yes, and I know just how to do it," the man says as he looks at the console, "Perfect, after the quarian he will visit our resident Yahg."

"What are you planning dear?" Kaliha asks curiously.

Carson kisses Kaliha, "That, my love, is a surprise," he then looks at the time, "I believed our shift has come to an end," Samuel says, "Shall we go to our room and have supper with our beloved child?"

"Yes, I think we shall," Kaliha says as she opens the door.

* * *

Samuel was finished cooking the food when he heard his parents come in the 'apartment', that they lived in, "Perfect timing," he told himself as he moves out to the dinning room table, "Welcome back, I just finished dinner."

Carson smiled, "I always look forward to your cooking son," he told Samuel as he sat down at the front of the table, Kaliha sat to his left, "so, how are your studies?"

Samuel put his father's plate on the table, "My professors say that I'm their top student in almost every subject," he answered. Samuel went back into the kitchen to get both his and his mother's plate.

"We expect no less," Kaliha responded, "you are our son after all."

Samuel came back to the dinning room, "I know," he told them, "my birthday is coming up next week," he reminded them.

Carson smiled, "Yes, and you will be 14, almost old enough to help in some of our labs if you want."

Kaliha giggled, "I think he would rather practice shooting that old BB gun you gave him last year."

Carson sighed, "He does seem to favor the thing," he commented.

Samuel smiled, "Don't worry, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll make the right choice," he picked up his knife and fork, and began cutting his steak.

"I hope you do," Carson told Samuel as he began eating his mashed potatoes.

After they had finished their dinner, Samuel went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While brushing he overheard his parents talking, "When the doctor dies we will have full control of the Titan project," his father said.

"But how do we speed up the process?" Kaliha asked pensively.

"When Karuzama visits the Yang's room the barriers won't be active," Samuel says.

"Splendid, but what about the door, the glass was made so that it could withstand some punishment," She asked him as she sat on the couch.

"It would be unfortunate if the power systems were to go through their recycling phase while the good doctor was in that room," Samuel said with a sadistic smile.

"Always one step ahead," Kalhira told Samuel as she stood up, "we will need to getup earlier than usual if we want everything prepared."

Samuel was speechless, "I need to try to warn Karusama," he said to himself, "but he is most likely sleeping now, so I will have to do it in the morning."


	4. Dream

**Recovering from Chapter 3 we now have chapter 4, I hope you guys like this, remember to follow and Review, I like hearing what you guys have to say.**

Rajesh woke up in new surroundings, there were trees and the sky, "Where am I?" He asks, hearing an echo effect. He slides off of his bed.

"Hello young one," he hears a familiar voice say from behind him.

Rajesh turns around, "Grandpa," he says seeing doctor Karazuma standing with his hands folded over his cane, "where are we?"

The doctor looks at his surroundings as if he were contemplating his explanation, or he really didn't know, "Everywhere and nowhere," he answers Rajesh's question.

Rajesh sits down and pulls his knees into his chest, pondering what the doctor said, "That doesn't make sense," Rajesh says after a few minutes, though to him it could have been hours, time feels funny, and he can't quite get a sense of it. He then notices something different about the doctor, "Are you all right?" He asks worriedly.

The doctor had become thin and pale, his body relying more on his cane than his actual legs. He looks at Rajesh with a solemn look, "I won't be around for much longer," he says, his voice sounding wispy, "be strong," his eyes become glazed over.

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?" Rajesh asks as he stands up and walks over to the man who had been one of his only caretakers in his life.

Dr. Karuzama smiles as he starts turning into dust, "Be strong," he says again his body begins moving away from Rajesh.

Rajesh tries to run to the doctor, but no matter how fast he runs doesn't seem to get any closer, "Grandpa!" he tries to run faster, but is still not making any close in the gap.

"Goodbye, dear Rajesh," the doctor says as he fades to dust completely.

* * *

Rajesh wakes up crying, "Grandpa..." he says wiping his tears from his golden eyes. Rajesh then looks around his room, and sees that it is almost morning, "a bad dream?" he asks himself.

In the observation room Sami was watching the quarian boy, wondering why he had woken up so abruptly, "I hope he's okay," she says to herself.

Rajesh was too alert now to fall asleep, and quit frankly, didn't want to go back to sleep. The quarian got up from his bed and looked at the mirror in his room, unknowingly looking straight at Sami, "Just a dream," he says to himself then goes over to a small carpeted area that had some toys on it. Rajesh picked up a small plush krogan and turian, he looked at them then began making them jump up and down, "I am a krogan, strong and big, you should all boy to my might!" he roars in his best Krogan voice.

Sami smiles as she watches Rajesh play. Sami had always known that one day Rajesh would be turned into something else when the experiments started, but right now, he was just a boy, innocent, "How is he?" came the voice of her father.

"He is fine," Sami responds without turning around, "he woke up pretty abruptly, but otherwise he is in perfect condition, the gene therapy and immune system development treatments we have been putting him through are working as expected, but he won't have the ability to go outside of the room without an environment suit at the age of 15 at this rate," Sami says.

"I know," Dr. Karuzama says, "we will keep him safe, for as long as we live," he puts his hand on Sami's shoulder, "just be ready for what happens if the experiment doesn't succeed."

Sami looks back at Rajesh, "I know," she says, "I just..." she closes her eyes.

the doctor squeezes her shoulder, "Don't worry," he says, then leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Karuzama is sitting in the lounge when the son of Carson and Kaliha walks up to him, "Hello Samuel," the doctor greets when the young man gets close enough.

Samuel nodded, "Doctor, I have heard my parents talking about a quarian," he told the doctor, "while I am no lover of aliens, I don't like how they talk about him."

The doctor laughed, "Yes, it is troubling, I just hope that I live long enough to see that these experiments are done as ethically as possible," he takes a sip of the tea that was on the table to his right, "Have you told your parents?"

Samuel looks a little sheepish, "No," his face becomes a light red, "I am afraid of what they would think of me," he admits shaking his head.

Karuzama smiles, "What only matters is what you think of yourself," he puts the cup down and then reaches a hand onto Samuel's shoulder, "remember that for me," the doctor gets up and grabs his cane, "I will talk to you later," he tells the boy as he walks off, with his cane clanking on the metallic floor every few steps.

Samuel nods, "I will talk to you later," he repeats as he closes his eyes, "I couldn't warn him," he sits down where the doctor was sitting, "I am sorry Doctor," he puts his face into his hands, "I'm a horrible person."

* * *

Karuzama was walked into the observation room that was currently looking into the room of a Yahg, "How we got this one I will never know," he says to himself.

To his surprise the Yahg looked straight at him and walked up to the glass.

"That's odd," Karazuma comments as he starts recording the data, "Hopefully the barriers hold," he adds looking back at the Yahg.

The Yahg says, "I am no slave," in broken english and punches the glass cracking it.

Karazuma's eyes widen, "I need a security team down here now!" he shouts into his communicator. The doctor runs to the door but the system is down, "Locked," he says as he hears the Yahg pounding on the glass, the only thing keeping him alive at the moment.

There were bangs on the door, "Doctor! are you in there?" one of the guards shouts.

"Yes!" Karuzama shouts back as he watches the glass get closer to shattering with every punch.

"Stand back, we have to cut through the door," and without another word a spark is seen from the top corner of the door.

"Hurry!" Karuzama shouts as the glass breaks, "No..." he says as he raises his cane as a weapon, "Stay back!"

The Yahg steps through the broken window and stands over the doctor, "Weak," he says.

the doctor swings his cane.

* * *

**Well isn't that suspenseful, anyway that's all for Chapter five.**


	6. Chapter 6

The security officers had just finished cutting through the door, but before they kicked it down, they checked their weapons.

The captain looked at his pistol and thought, _If that Yahg got loose, this piece of crap won't make any differences, _he then looked at the other two and nodded, "Going in!" he kicked the door down, only to see what was left of the doctor inside plastered against the walls and the lights busted out, leaving the room in utter darkness, with exception of the light created by the doorway.

"By the gods..." he said as he looked for the monstrosity that was responsible for this mess. A hand reached out of the darkness of the room, and pulled the captain into the shadows.

The other two guards backed away from the doors as they heard the Yahg tear their leader apart, "We nee backup!" the one on the left said as he put two fingers to his ear, "The Yahg is loose, he killed a doctor and our captain!"

"Understood," a feminine voice said from the other side of the line, "we are sending ten more guards your way."

"Have them bring some assault rifles," the guard to the right said, "this thing is big."

"Roger, try and stay alive," the line cut off as the two guards aimed their pistols at the doorway.

"So, wanna bet they'll get here ten-seconds late?"

"How much?"

"I'll buy your booze for a week."

"You're on."

What happened next, the two guards didn't expect. The Yahg threw both the separated upper body and lower body at them, knocking both of them at least five feet back. The two tried to get up, but the monster charged out of the room. One of the guards had the sense to forsake getting up and started firing at the demon, while the other rolled out of the way of the three ton freight train. The Yahg insinctively went for the one that was firing at him, to get rid of the bigger threat. Once the guard saw that it had change direction towards him, he tried to get out of the way, emphasis on tried. He was too slow and was pinned to the floor by the Yahg's foot, "Weak," was all that the Yahg said before crushing the man under his weight. The other guard was paralyzed in fear of what he just saw. He aimed the gun in his hand at the monstrosity of nature, albeit shakily, and fired. The Yahg turned just in time for the shot to graze one of his eyes. It screamed in pain, as it held a hand to the bleeding socket. The guard tried firing again, but this time missed completely. His hands were shaking too much for him to get an accurate shot on the Yahg. The monster, in response to the second shot, stalked towards the guard, "You are a coward," it told him as it hit him against the wall, cracking the guard's skull open from the force of the impact.

About ten seconds later, the reinforcements arrived to see their friends splayed across the floor, and the Yahg in the middle of the hallway. They all aimed at it with their ARs, "I want it alive," Doctor Norant announced through the loudspeaker, "use stun rounds."

"What!?"

"Don't question me," Norant said in a calm voice.

"Stun rounds," the leader ordered as he reluctantly changed the ammo type from live ammo to stun rounds.

It only took them a few seconds to change their ammo, but it was enough for the Yahg to sense what they were about to do, "You will not capture me!" it shouted as it began charging.

"Open fire!" the leader announced as he pulled the trigger, unleashing a torrent of stun rounds from his rifle and the rest of the guards followed suit.

The Yahg almost made it to the line of men when it fell to the ground, muscle spasms galore, due to the amount of electricity running through its system.

"I hope keeping it alive was a good idea," the leader said as he lowered his weapon.

"I don't want her alive," Norant said from the loudspeaker, "I want her unborn child."


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the next chapter. to answer the question of a reviewer, I left the Yahg alive because she was pregnant, and the one thing Karazuma wanted was the children, for reasons unknown to the rest of the staff on Project Titan, but after the death of the doctor Carson Norant got the files from Karazuma's personal terminal and learned what exactly Project Titan was.**

* * *

Sami ran through the corridors to where the Yahg enclosure had been. When she got to the observation room, she sank to her knees, "Father..." she said quietly as she saw the blood splattered room.

One of the cleaning crew grabbed her and started pulling to her feet, "I'm sorry ma'am, but you must leave the area."

Sami slapped the man, "My father just died you bastard!" she shouted.

"You have my condolences," the man responded, "but you still have to leave the area."

Sami glared at the man, "I hope you and whatever caused this rot in hell," she started walking away. Not one second after she turned the corner, did she start bawling like a little girl.

* * *

**A few days later.**

The past few days for Rajesh had been emotionally draining. He heard about the doctor's death from Sami, and was feeling depressed, "Maybe I could have saved him..." he thought aloud as he pulled his knees to his chest.

Sami on the other side of the observation glass was wearing all black, "Rajesh, his funeral is starting in an hour. I've had a special suit made for you."

"Thank you," Rajesh said as he looked at the glass. A slot appeared and out came a black eviro-suit. Rajesh moved over to the suit and put it on.

"I'll seal it from here," there was a loud hiss as the suit sealed and decontaminated itself, "you can exit the room now."

Rajesh moved towards the door, "This will be the first time I've left my room," he thought aloud. Once the door opened he entered a decontamination space and waited for the decontamination process to finish.

Sami approached Rajesh and held out her hand for him to take, "Follow me," she said.

Rajesh noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, "I'm sorry," he told her for the umpteenth time.

"There is nothing you should feel sorry about," Sami said as Rajesh took her hand. She led the two of them through the corridors to the room where the funeral service for the doctor and the three guards was being held.

During the service, there were condolences, tears, then more condolences. Rajesh was silent for the service, being respectful for those that he didn't know, and mourning for the one he did. Sami squeezed Rajesh's hand. He knew that it was more for her sake than for his, or at least he thought it was. Rajesh felt depressed, but he didn't feel hurt, not like Sami felt. When the service ended he saw Dr. Norant standing by the doorway talking to another scientist. He was given a data pad.

* * *

Carson looked at the datapad, "Timing couldn't be better," he looked back at the scientist, "Alert the Illusive man, we are beginning Phase 2."

"Already?"

"Yes, from our theories, the younger the subject, the better the chance for survival, and we need survival so we can attempt phase 3."

"But the Yahg-"

"I don't care if the child was just born three hours ago, we still have three months until we will be fully prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"That is a need to know basis," Carson answered, "Now, go report to the Illusive man."

The scientist nodded then walked down the corridor, and not long after Kaliha came up, "Carson, I just heard that the Yahg gave birth to our test subject. I would recommend killing the mother."

"We are about to," Carson said as he activated his Omni-tool, "Captain, I hope you wanted to kill that monster."

"Are we given the go ahead?"

"You are."

"My pleasure."

There was an audible click and Carson started walking down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" she started walking with him

"I'm going to check on our asari volunteers."

"Volunteers?"

"It seems that the late doctor wasn't as innocent as he portrayed himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Over the past thirty years, Karazuma has given batarian slavers the means to subdue powerful biotics; sedatives, slave collars, and cuffs made to disable a biotic's biotic abilities."

"What did he get in return?"

"He was able to get 15 Asari matriarchs and keep them imprisoned in this facility."

"Why haven't we heard about this?"

"Because, they are phase 2."

"How so?"

"Each of our subjects have been, at some point, exposed to Eezo when they were in the fetus stage, but none of them have biotic potential abilities. The doctor theorized that he would be able to extract an asari's nodes and put them in another body, an non-asari body, giving them the biotic ability of said asari. In his notes, he said that it was more than likely that the asari would either die or become sterile. Also that children were the most likely candidates for the operation."

"Giving that powerful of biotics to children?"

"The first five test subjects have already been prepared, the quarian, the Yahg, a turian, salarian, and a batarian."

"No humans?"

"We begin human testing when we can ensure that a percentage of them will survive."

"I see," Kaliha said, "when will we begin testing?"

"When we get the materials to make the equipment necessary to extract the nodes and implant them into the children."

"When will that be?"

"In three months, at the latest."

The couple came to a room that was marked, 'Authorized personnel only,' Carson opened the door and inside were 15 rooms, holding one asari each. Carson smiled sadistically, "The fun part begins now."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, it evolved from what I original planned for it, and the story in my head is evolving even farther than this. If you have any questions about these characters please feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer them in my next A/N**


	8. Chapter 8

**One of the things that people seem most confused about is Rajesh's age to his intelligence, to tell the truth, he is based somewhat off of my little brother, who has Asperger's syndrome. When my little brother was three he had the size and vocabulary of an eight year old, mostly because I would read stories to him. This has been carried over into Rajesh with Sami who is supposed to be like his older sister.**

"You can't!" Sami shouted at Carson

"I can, and I will. Now get out of my way."

"He's too young," she pleaded.

Carson slapped Sami with his backhand and sent her sprawling on the floor, "Do not question my judgment. Unless you would like to join your father in the afterlife."

Sami stood back up, leaning on the wall for support, "I hope you burn in hell."

"We will all burn in hell," Carson replied as he walked past Sami to the terminal, "Rajesh, my name is Carson Norent, and from now on you will do exactly as I say. Understand?"

Rajesh looked at the mirror, "I understand."

"Good. Now, I want you to put on that suit and follow the man outside of this room."

"If he dies, I'll make sure you will never be able to please your wife again," Sami said as she stormed out of the room.

Carson unconsciously reached for his crotch, "She'll pay for threatening me."

Rajesh put the suit Sami had given him two weeks prior on and exited his room. There was a big man standing outside of his room, "Follow me," he ordered as he turned and started walking down the hall.

Once they arrived at where they were going, Rajesh saw four other children all species that he didn't recognize, "Stay here," the guard said then walked back down the hall.

One of the aliens looked at Rajesh, the batarian, "What the fuck are you supposed to be you ugly son of a varren?"

Rajesh stayed calm despite the obvious insult, "My name is Rajesh, and I am a Quarian."

"I don't give a damn who you are!" the Batarian shouted, making it ear-deafening clear how rhetorical his question was.

"Then you shouldn't have asked."

The batarian moved to hit Rajesh, but a man stopped him, "You'll have plenty of time for that later," it only took a moment for Rajesh to recognize the voice, Dr. Norant, "but right now, I want you all alive. For now."

And with that the doctor opened the door and revealed five more aliens, the same species if Rajesh had to guess, strapped into chairs that each had a second chair behind them that was much smaller, with the exception of the one chair on the end which was only slightly smaller. Two guards that had been standing by the largest of the five children, the Yahg, used staff collars to guide the aversion of nature to the seat, while Doctor Norant guided the other four to their seats himself, "From now on, I am god to you bags of shit, so listen to my every command. If you don't you will feel pain, if you are out of line, you will feel pain, if you look at me wrong... You will feel pain. Understand?"

The four that could actually understand nodded in their chairs as one of the guards strapped them into the chairs. Rajesh felt a knot in his stomach, something bad was about to happen to him. At least he thought that was what the feeling meant.

"Now, the amount of surgeries that you will undergo in the next two years will not be small," doctor Norant announced, "one surgery per biotic node in the asari," Rajesh assumed the blue aliens were who he was speaking of, "there are over 50, the surgeries will be spread two weeks apart, remember that."

"Fuck you," one of the asari said.

"No," the doctor pressed a few commands into his Omni-tool, and the asari screamed in pain as her body was shocked, "you are lucky I need you alive you blue bitch," he turned the torture device off, "I will not lie to you," he smiled sadistically, "your surgeries will be extremely painful."

The doctor went over to one of the consoles and activated the machinery, "So kid, what is your name?" the asari from behind Rajesh asked.

"Rajesh."

"You don't speak Keelish," the asari said in surprise.

"What is Keelish?"

"The native language of the Quarians."

"I see."

"Well, since we are going to see each other for the next two years, I am Matriarch Karsia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same."

Before Rajesh could ask why, there was a searing pain in his right hand. Judging from the screaming of all the other people in the room, everyone was experiencing the pain. It wasn't long before Rajesh blacked out from the excruciating pain.

* * *

**Well, here is the first steps into project Titan, as always if you have any questions, review this so that I can answer them**


End file.
